Petty Theft Homer
Petty Theft Homer is the second mission of Level 1. In it, Homer must pick up and return items he stole from Ned Flanders. Summary Homer goes to talk to Marge in the Simpsons living room where she tells him that Ned Flanders is missing several items and is annoyed (miffed and po'd/pissed-off) and is going to call the police. Homer, whose responsible for the missing items, sets off to get them back. Mission Objectives # Get into your vehicle # Find Flanders' tuxedo (By the concrete "Evergreen Terrance" sign. # Find Flanders' lawn mower (Just before the Grave yard shortcut) # Talk to Barney # Collect the cooler (Next to Barney) # Find Flanders' lawn chair (Just before the Grave yard shortcut) # Find Flanders' family portrait (Blue House shortcut near Simpsons house) # Find Rod's inhaler (Kwik-E-Mart) # Drive to the Flanders House # Talk to Ned Music The track that plays during this mission features a prominent brass section, xylophone, and scat singing. The music is shared with Alien "Auto"topsy Part II and is extended in For A Few Donuts More. Transcript Marge: Homer, go talk to Ned Flanders, he seems miffed, and PO'ed. Homer: Why me? I'm the world's greatest neighbor! I even have a mug to that effect. (Homer sees Ned outside his house and talks to him) Ned: (scoff) I'm all in a ditter, Homer, so many of my possessions have disappeared...I called the police to find the culprit. Homer: Culprit, eh? Ned: My lawn mower, my cooler, my lawn chair, a family portrait...even Rod's inhaler, what kind of sick individual would take this stuff? Homer: (thinking) Oh no, I borrowed all of Flanders' stuff! Quick, think of an excuse to get out of here! (aloud) Uh, excuse me, I think I have to go, shuck...some...corn. (Homer finds Ned's tuxedo and lawnmower, then needs to see Barney at the gas station near the Krusty Burger) Homer: What's next? Flanders' cooler. I gave it to Barney. Homer: (to Barney) Uh, you remember that cooler I gave you for your birthday? Well, Flanders wants it back. Barney: Now what will I use for a toilet? (Homer collects Flanders' cooler and lawn chair, then goes to find the portrait of the Flanders family) Homer: Almost done! Now I need Flanders' stupid picture with his stupid family. (Homer has now collected the family portrait and now finds the last possession - Rod Flanders' inhaler) Homer: OK, last one! Now where did I leave Rod's stupid inhaler? DUUUH, on top of the Duff Truck! (Homer finally receives Rod's inhaler and plans to return to the Flanders' house) Homer: Now to return this stuff before the cops find me sitting around talking to myself. (Homer gives Ned back the missing possessions and asks for a reimbursement) Homer: Flanders, look! I found your missing stuff! Now, about the reward... Ned: (chuckles) Thanks neighbor-oonie. Here's your reward: a prayer from the Lord's #1 fan. (praying) Our Father in Heaven, bless this noble oaf. Homer: Stupid Flanders getting happiness from religion... Trivia * Two PR asset discs, which were found in 2016, reveal that there was originally a lose-the-tail segment in this mission, meaning that Homer would have to avoid Chief Wiggum while collecting Flanders' lost stuff or when he takes the stuff back to his house. It is unknown why the segment went unused, but it was possibly removed so it wouldn't seem difficult for new players. Gallery petty theft homer 6.jpg| petty theft homer 1.jpg| petty theft homer 2.jpg| petty theft homer 3.jpg| petty theft homer 4.jpg| petty theft homer 5.jpg| petty theft homer 7.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 1